Mi Consuelo
by Siu97
Summary: "¿Porque aunque te trate mal, te insulte o te golpee ¿sigues ahí para mí? ¿Porque cuando estoy a escasos pasos de alcanzar la oscuridad en el camino, eres la luz para que siga adelante?"


Hola Fanficers (?)

Bueno les quería comentar que soy nueva escribiendo y que AMO la serie Hey Arnold y a Arnold, es tan bueno y tierno y todo. En fin esta es mi primera historia, la tengo escrita desde hace mucho, solo que no me animaba a publicarla, pero aquii esta!

Más información en mi perfil!xD

Espero que la disfruten ¡!

"Mi Consuelo":

"¿Porque aunque te trate mal, te insulte o te golpee ¿sigues ahí para mí? ¿Porque cuando estoy a escasos pasos de alcanzar la oscuridad en el camino, eres la luz para que siga adelante?"

-o-

Bip, bip, bip…

Escucha como el sonido de su alarma suena cada vez más fuerte. Era muy temprano, pero solo quería estar fuera de casa. Odiaba las mañanas. Odiaba tener que despertarse y salir de su casa con el frio del crudo invierno, mas esa vez solo quería escaparse y alejarse aun más de su casa, de su familia.

¿La Razón?

Simple. Sabía que el matrimonio de sus padres no era duradero, y duro más de lo que ella creía. Bueno tiene 14 años, y no podía creer que sus padres hayan avanzado tanto con su compromiso. Sabía que tarde o temprano llegarían a un divorcio o peor aún, a un abandono. Llegó. No puede evitarlo y eso es lo que más le duele.

Se levanta pesadamente de su cama y ve el sol saliendo lentamente del horizonte. Va directamente al baño y ya ahí cerró la puerta con fuerza. Miraba su reflejo, estaban sus ojos hinchados y un tanto decaídos. Se alza de hombros y prosigue a la ducha, para abrirla pausadamente escuchando como va cayendo el agua con tanta fuerza. Se quita la ropa y la deja a un lado. Se adentra poco a poco en la ducha, para finalmente cerrar la cortina y dejar que sus pensamientos fluyan y caigan al igual que el agua en su cuerpo. Evitaba llorar, mas sus intentos eran inútiles, ya que al dejar caer una sola lágrima, la cual se confundía con el agua, las demás siguen perdiendo el control. Solo deseaba que todo lo vivido sea un horrible sueño y deseabas aun más que despertaras.

Mas no era uno.

No puede evitar morder la comisura inferior de sus labios por tanta tristeza y frustración encontrada en ella. Pensaba y recordaba todo lo sucedido la noche anterior…

-o-Recuerdos-o-

La noche va cayendo en la ciudad. Helga estaba caminando de regreso a su casa feliz con su Ipod en el bolsillo escuchando cualquier tipo de música que a ella le gustase. Venia de la casa de su mejor amiga, la oriental. Vestía un jean, un polo y un polerón grande, como a ella le gustaban, color negro. Desde hace poco había empezado a odiar el rosado, ya que la había acompañado en las peores etapas de su niñez, y prefirió olvidarlo. Tenía el cabello atado, todo para atrás, en una cola de caballo alta, un tanto despeinada. La verdad le quedaba muy bien. Y lo más obvio, había desaparecido esa única ceja, para volverse dos cejas delicadas y finas de una señorita.

Le gustaba poner música en su Ipod eh ir caminando. Como había comenzado el invierno, podía sentir un viento helado rozando su cuello descubierto, causándole escalofríos, pero ella amaba sentir esa sensación. Iba rumbo a su casa después de una cena con Phoebe y sus padres. Su mama cocinaba delicioso, y siempre la trataba bien. Ese era el motivo por el cual, casi todas la noches iba a la casa de su amiga a cenar.

Suspiro frustradamente al llegar a la puerta de su casa. Últimamente sus padres, Miriam y Bob, habían discutido mucho, y eso a Helga no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Casi cada noche escuchaba desde su habitación los gritos de ambos, diciéndose un millón de cosas hirientes. La verdad no sabía la razón, pero presentía que algo estaba mal.

Sube cuidadosamente las escaleras y pega el oído a la puerta. Escuchaba gritos, no muy altos, pero si se podían entender.

-Bob, el juez va a venir mañana y tengo que enviarle los papeles, ¿Puedes firmar? – escuchó claramente la voz de Miriam. ¿Juez? ¿Qué Juez? ¿Para qué?, se preguntaba la rubia, teniendo más curiosidad por el tema.

-¿Por qué no simplemente me voy a vivir a otro lado y lo dejamos ahí? – pregunto Bob, un poco molesto y sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. ¿Vivir en otro lado? Helga se estaba desesperando. Se preguntaba que estaba pasando con su familia, y no podía mentir, en verdad la tenia angustiada.

Decidió entrar a su casa, a hacer de cuenta como si no hubiera pasado nada y listo. Subiría a su habitación y se encerraría por el resto de la noche. Abrió la puerta lentamente, como dándoles una advertencia sus padres de que estaba ahí. Al entrar, Bob y Miriam se le quedaron mirando y dejaron de hablar.

-Hola Olga – dijo Bob sin despegar su vista de la Televisión. Helga ya estaba cansada de tener que corregirlo cada vez que se equivocaba, por eso no lo corrigió más y siguió con su camino.

-Bob… - fue lo único que dijo un tanto molesta y apretando sus puños con fuerza subiendo escaleras arriba. Pero antes de llegar al segundo piso, Miriam llamó a Helga y le pidió que se acercara a ella y Bob, quien seguía mirando lo Televisión, para hablar.

Helga estaba un tanto angustiada y ansiosa. Nunca había experimentado tales sentimientos, o al menos, nunca en un caso así. Las manos le empezaron a sudar, cuando se acerco más a ellos, quienes estaban sentados en un sillón.

Helga se sentó al frente de ellos en una silla. Pasaron segundos, pero pareció como si fuera una eternidad para Helga, entonces decidió apresurarlos para que hablen de una vez.

-Y bien… - empezó a decir Helga, haciendo un ademan con sus manos para que las personas que tenia al frente hablasen.

-Olga… - empezó a decir Bob, pero fue cortado inmediatamente por su hija menor.

-Bob, no lo voy a repetir… - decía Helga, mientras rogaba a Dios paciencia con sus padres – Soy Helga – concluyó, diciéndolo pausadamente y sintetizando la palabra.

-Helga… Tu padre y yo… - empezó a decir Miriam. La verdad era que es muy difícil hablar con tu hija en temas así, y mucho más con Helga que es más orgullosa, y cerrada como nadie se lo pueda imaginar. Aunque a veces se mostraba que no le importaba Helga, en verdad conocía muy bien a su hija, tanto como para saber cuál iba a ser su reacción.

-Tu madre y yo nos vamos a divorciar… - dijo Bob muy rápido – Queremos saber tu opinión - Pareciera que a él se le hiciera muy fácil decir una cosa como esa, pero así era El, directo y duro.

Las palabras retumbaban en la mente de Helga ¿divorciarse?, pensaba para sus adentros. No se permitió llorar, no lo había hecho con nadie, y mucho menos con sus padres. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y puños para contener el agua que estaba a escasos segundos de empapar su cara.

-Ese no… ese no es mi problema… - articulo estas palabras al fin con un poco de tristeza en su voz. Le dolían decir estas palabras, y mucho más a sus padres, pero quería mostrarse fuerte y no mostrar debilidad alguna. Por el otro lado, estas palabras angustiaron aun más a sus padres, quienes se sorprendieron por la respuesta de la muchacha. Bob iba a decirle algo, pero Helga siguió hablando y este prefirió callarse.

-Si ustedes ya decidieron que se van a separar, para que me preguntan entonces – dijo Helga con la miraba baja, mirando directamente en el suelo – Tengo cosas que hacer – finalizo, poniéndose de pie y marchándose escaleras arriba.

Bob y Miriam compartieron miradas. No fue la manera de decirla a una chica de esa edad tal cosa, y menos sin tomar o recibir alguna opinión desde su punto de vista.

-Firma para que este infierno se acabe… - dijo Miriam, con un poco de brusquedad en su voz. Esta se paro y fue directamente a la cocina a tomar una taza cliente de café. Bob, solo se quedo mirando el papel con detenimiento.

Helga subió a su habitación, para azotar la puerta de su cuarto de una manera que asusto a sus padres, quienes seguían en el primer piso. Se tumbó en su cama y agarró una almohada y empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas y llorar. Sabía que nunca habían sido una familia ideal, y mucho menos envidiada, pero aun así seguían juntos. No le parecía para nada la idea y se molesto al principio, pero al poco rato entendió que si ellos no se amaban y no querían estar juntos, era decisión de ellos, aunque a ella le doliese.

Miriam no fue la madre ideal, ni la más considerada, pero aun así fue una madre. Fueron pocas las ocasiones que había visto llorar a Helga y en esas pocas la había ayudando, a lo que Helga estaba agradecida. Bob, tampoco fue un padre ideal, ni mucho menos se acerca, pero aun así se parecía mucho a Helga, ya que ambos tenían amor a las luchas, y ese era el único vinculo que los unía, además de la sangre. Una de las razones, las cuales Helga se había alejado de Bob, es que, con el paso del tiempo a Helga no le gustaban mucho las luchas y por eso ese lazo se había disperso desde hace mucho.

Helga estaba muy cansada y al día siguiente tenia clases, así que decidió cambiarse con su cómodo pijama y acostarse sin nada más que hacer.

-o-Fin Recuerdos-o-

Cerró la ducha, ya había terminado de bañarse. Salió de esta y se seco el cuerpo lentamente. Ya seca se puso su toalla y se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse y arreglarse, ya que pronto tendría colegio.

Abrió su armario y se puso lo primero que encontró. Un polo color Blanco, simple y pegado. La verdad es que gracias por su amor a los deportes, había formado un cuerpo un tanto envidiable. Se puso un jean, conversse y una casaca morada, cerrada hasta la mitad. Agarró su mochila y metió su Ipod y algunos cuántos libros que le faltaban y la cerro, colgándosela en el hombro y saliendo de su habitación.

Bajo pesadamente las escaleras, estaba muy cansada. Fue a la cocina, no había nadie. Sus padres se levantaban todavía dentro de una hora, no le importo y alzo los hombros. Tomo un poco de leche y se dirigió a la Refrigeradora para buscar algo que llevar de almuerzo. Nada. No encontró nada, así que decidió ir a la sala, donde se encontraba la billetera de Bob, y sacar dinero, lo suficiente para almorzar. Al terminar esta acción se dirigió a la puerta de su casa y salió, cerrándola fuertemente.

Helga camino aproximadamente una cuadra para llegar a la parada de bus del colegio. Estaba parada ahí, y faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que llegase el transporte, así que decidió sacar su Ipod y colocárselo escuchando una canción, la cual a ella le gustaba mucho. Empezó a tararearla, moviendo su pie al compas de la música.

A los pocos minutos llego el bus y se abrieron las puertas delante de ella. Subió con lentitud y se dirigió a su asiento casi el último, el cual lo compartía con su amiga Phoebe, pero todavía faltaban dos paradas para que su amiga entre al bus. Vio que le quedaba poca batería a su aparato, así que decidió guardarlo para más tarde. A los pocos minutos se acerco cierto rubio, que no era su mejor amigo, pero se podría decir que eran amigos distantes o buenos compañeros de clase que se ayudaban cuando lo necesiten. Ya no lo molestaba, eso quedo en el pasado, pero igual le ponía apodos, y eso nadie lo podía cambiar.

-Helga… ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo Arnold parado al costado de asiento de Helga. Helga se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la pregunta sin aviso, y puso su mejor sonrisa, aunque aun no era convincente.

-Claro Arnoldo, ¿por qué no lo estaría? – dijo burlonamente y con un poco de incredibilidad. Arnold no se vio tan convencido del todo, y esto lo pudo notar Helga.

-Estoy Bien Cabeza de Balón – dijo tranquilamente. Desvió si vista para mirar a la ventana, dándole una indirecta a Arnold de que ya no quería hablar, y este lo captó muy bien. No se molesto, sabía que si había pasado algo, no gusta que te estén presionando a que lo digas, así que prefirió dejarla sola eh ir a su asiento.

El bus paro en la última estación, recibiendo a los alumnos que estaban esperando. El bus iba camino a la escuela. Gerald notó a su amigo muy pensativo y decidió preguntarle.

-Oye viejo… ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo mirando fijamente a su amigo. Arnold estaba pensando el porqué Helga actuaba de esa manera, si algo malo había pasado el ella. El la consideraba una amiga, aunque no estén juntos la mayoría de las veces, era su amiga. Escucho la voz de su amigo, la cual interrumpió sus pensamientos, y decidió responderle.

-Claro Gerald… - decía Arnold – Ya llegamos. Y así todos los alumnos bajaron del bus para ir a sus correspondientes clases.

-o-

-Y así fue como los españoles llegaron a América… - decía la profesora Mirta. Una señora de unos 45 años. Vestía una falda gris y un saco del mismo color. Era odiada por todos, y por alguna razón, este año se la había agarrado con Helga, "Helga esto, Helga aquello", y esto había llegado a hartar a la antes nombrada.

Historia. Un curso en el cual a nuestra rubia odiaba. No le importaba en lo más mínimo historias pasadas que no tenían nada que ver, según ella. Pero más odiaba esta clase, por la profesora, la Sra. Mirta, la odiaba demasiado y viceversa. Helga no podía prestar atención en clase, y ¿Cómo hacerlo? Se sentía triste y no quería que lo que iba a pasar pase: "separarse de sus padres o de uno de ellos".

Tenía el cuaderno abierto y un lapicero en la mano, con el cual se dedicaba a garabatear círculos y cosas que se le venían en mente, para así pasar el rato. La Sra. Mirta noto el acto de dicha alumna rubia y decidió ir a su carpeta a llamarle la atención, mientras los demás escribían lo ya escrito en la pizarra.

-Srta. Pataki – dijo la Sra. Mirta, golpeando su famosa regla en la carpeta de Helga, haciendo que esta de un salto – Ponga atención o la mando a la dirección – concluyó mirándola fijamente.

-Mejor mándeme a la dirección – dijo Helga entre dientes y casi en un susurro, pero este llegó a oídos de su maestra, quien se molesto del mal comportamiento de su alumna.

-Se va a la dirección en este instante… - grito la profesora Mirta, llamando la atención de todos los alumnos presentes, y a un muy angustiado rubio que se encontraba lejos de su compañera.

-Como sea… - dijo Helga entre dientes. Se paro con tranquilidad y se dirigió a dirección, azotando la puerta fuertemente de su clase.

-Y todos – decía la profesora – Trabajen. Phoebe y Arnold compartieron miradas cómplices y volvieron a hacer su trabajo.

Pasó un largo periodo de tiempo y Helga no volvía a clases, lo que causo aun más preocupación en ciertos chicos antes ya nombrados.

-Voy a ver si Pataki está en dirección… - dijo la profesora, antes de dirigirse a la puesta del salón y cerrarla tras ella. Al producirse tal ruido, los alumnos suspiraron tranquilamente y Arnold, quien estaba un tanto cerca de Phoebe, empezó a hablar con ella.

-Phoebe… ¿Sabes si algo le paso a Helga esta mañana? – dijo Arnold con la misma voz de siempre, aunque se notaba un poco preocupado.

-No, la verdad es que eh tratado de hablar con ella, pero cuando le pregunto solo lo niega y dice que estaba bien – dijo Phoebe – A mí también me preocupa – dijo con la cara de angustia.

-Bueno, Gracias Phoebe… - dijo Arnold lentamente, mientras volvía a su trabajo, ya que volvía la profesora.

-o-

Ya terminada la clase de Historia, los alumnos salieron rápidamente, ya que era la hora del almuerzo. Arnold se dirigió a su casillero junto con Gerald, quien tenía el casillero del costado.

-Hoy si que Pataki se reveló – dijo Gerald con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, mientras intercambiaba libros entre su mochila y su casillero.

-Si… - decía Arnold – Pero me tiene preocupado - dijo causando un poco de asombro en su acompañante.

-¿Por qué te tendría preocupado? – dijo Gerald cerrando su casillero.

-Pues esta mañana no se notaba del todo bien, y Phoebe también la ah notado rara – dijo Arnold con simpleza en su voz, mientras junto con Gerald, se dirigían a la cafetería, que estaba casi al costado de la dirección. Arnold pudo notar a ciertas rubia parada al costado de la puerta de dirección, cabizbaja y un tanto triste, así que decidió ir y hablar con ella para ayudarla, pero retrocedió sus pasos dados, ya que vio que se le acercaba Phoebe, y decidió dejarla con la mejor amiga de la rubia.

-o-

Phoebe salía de su clase de Matemática. No era un curso que le encantase, pero de todas maneras le gustaba resolver problemas y ayudar en sus compañeros. Al salir de su clase pudo visualizar a su mejor amiga Helga parada ahí cerca de la oficina del Director, y decidió ir con ella. Se acercó lentamente y la llamó por su nombre con dulzura.

-… ¿Helga?... – preguntó un poco dudosa la oriental, mientras se acercaba aun mas a su amiga, quien aún seguía cabizbaja.

-Ah…Hola Phebs… – dijo la rubia no con mucho ánimo, y su amiga notó eso. Helga levantó un poco la cabeza, para toparse con Phoebe mirándola preocupadamente.

-Helga, ¿te pasa algo? – preguntó Phoebe un poco curiosa y más aun preocupada al no recibir respuesta de su acompañante.

-Phoebe…yo… - decía Helga mientras desviaba la mirada al lado contrario de su amiga – tengo que hablar contigo… - Phoebe se sorprendió al principio, y se dirigieron ambas al patio del colegio, que paraba su buena suerte estaba deshabitado.

Ya en el lugar, Helga le comentó todo lo sucedido a Phoebe. La rubia quería llorar, pero se aguantaba, ya que no quería mostrarse débil y menos que la vean llorar, pero lo que no sabía es que Phoebe la conocía tan bien que se dio cuenta y la quiso ayudar.

-Helga…No es malo llorar – dijo Phoebe a su amiga al notar que esta apretaba los puños y los ojos. Helga, por su parte, le sorprendió tan acción de su amiga, y decidió confiar en ella. Así mismo, se largó a llorar, no descontroladamente, pero sí dejó que algunas lágrimas se escapasen por ahí.

-Phebes… ¿Qué debo hacer? – dijo Helga. La verdad es que no sabía porque le afectaba tanto este problema. Nunca se había sentido así por su familia ¿Por qué ahora? Bueno, la verdad era que antes estaban juntos, no unidos, pero juntos. Y ahora todo iba a cambiar.

-Helga yo creo que deberías aceptar su decisión por más que te duela, sé que es difícil, pero ponte en su lugar… - dijo Phoebe. Lo que más admiraba Helga de su amiga, es que siempre tenía claras las cosas que iba a decir y usaba las palabras adecuadas – Ahora vamos a que te laves la cara, que ya va a terminar el receso – Dicho y hecho, ambas amigas se dirigieron al baño y después a sus clases.

Ya cada uno en sus salones, a Helga y Arnold le tocaban matemáticas juntos, ya que a Phoebe y Gerald les había tocado antes. Era día de examen, a Helga no le preocupo mucho, pero a Arnold si, pero no tanto. Ya todos sentados en sus correspondientes asientos, la maestra entregó los exámenes, pero Helga estaba tan angustiada, que no rindió muy bien en dicho examen. Y así las clases terminaron y todos fueron a casa.

Arnold, al terminar su clase, quería alcanzar a Helga, ya que esta había salido muy rápido del salón y no pudo alcanzarla. Al visualizar a su amiga la oriental, decidió preguntarle donde se encontraba la rubia.

-Phoebe, ¿Has visto a Helga? – pregunto Arnold un tanto preocupado, y con la mirada buscando en todos lados.

-No, ella se fue muy temprano, pero no está en su casa, eso lo sé… - Se mordió la lengua al decir las últimas palabras, ahora Arnold le va a preguntar todo lo sucedido.

-¿Por qué no estaría en su casa? ¿Pasó algo malo? – dijo Arnold mirando con un poco de seriedad en su voz.

-No, solo que me dijo que iba a caminar - dijo Phoebe con la mirada desafiante, pero divertida – Ahora me voy, mi mama ya vino por mi – acto seguido agarró su mochila y se alejo del rubio.

Arnold estaba dispuesto a preguntarle a Helga lo que había pasado. No eran los mejores amigos, pero Helga había cambiado su actitud notoriamente, y a Arnold le agradó dicho cambio. Eran amigos y se ayudaban, como hacen los amigos ¿no?

Gerald se acercó a Arnold, a ver porque este había salido tan rápido de su clase de Matemáticas, y no lo había esperado en la puerta del comedor como acordaron.

-Hey Arnold, ¿Por qué saliste corriendo? – pregunto su amigo el moreno, dándole palmadas al rubio en la espalda.

-Quería buscar a Helga, pero ya se fue – dijo Arnold, lo cual sorprendió a su amigo – Voy a buscarla, nos vemos luego – y después de estas sorpresivas palabras para Gerald, Arnold fue a caminar, creía que sabia cual era el lugar de Helga.

Salió del colegio y se dirigió al nuevo Parque que habían inaugurado cerca de su casa. Iba pensando mucho ¿Qué le había pasado a Helga? O ¿Por qué rayos se preocupaba tanto? Bueno, desde que hablo con Simmons acerca de Helga hace unos días atrás, la considera más y trata de ayudarla, aunque ella se niegue.

-o-Recuerdos-o-

Simmons sabía que Helga, por más que se exprese siendo ruda, era una niña con múltiples talentos y de buen corazón. Y eso no era todo. Sabía además, que Helga tenía un secreto, y uno muy importante. La había notado estos años que siempre trataba de ayudar a sus compañeros, pero a su manera. Visualizó a cierto rubio y decidió hablar con él.

-Arnold… Quisiera hablar contigo – dijo Simmons -¿Tienes tiempo?

-Claro… - dijo el rubio - ¿De qué quiere hablar?

-Es sobre… - dijo Simmons, ¿estaría correcto hablar?, se preguntaba para sus adentros – Es sobre…Helga – Arnold quedó mirando a su profesor con un semblante sorprendido ante tal comentario ¿Sobre Helga? ¿Para qué?

-Veo que últimamente se llevan mejor… - dijo Simmons tranquilamente.

-Sí, se podría decir que somos amigos… - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y era cierto. El y Helga eran amigos, no los mejores, pero amigos. Y eso era un paso en su relación.

- Te quiero pedir un favor… - dijo Simmons mirando fijamente al rubio – Cuidara, ella es muy valiosa y buena, aunque no lo demuestre mucho…

-Claro, no se preocupe… - dijo Arnold con un poco de extrañeza en su voz. ¿A qué se refería Simmons?

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana – dijo Simmons muy alegre, mientras agarraba su maletín de trabajo y se dirigía a la salida del salón, dejando muy confundido a Arnold.

¿Por qué Simmons le había pedido eso?

Simple. Lo que concluía Arnold era que de repente Simmons conocía a Helga como nadie, aunque no lo exprese mucho. Y ¿Qué quiso decir con cuidarla? ¿Algo malo le iba a pasar?, estas preguntas resonaban en la cabeza del rubio.

-o-Fin Recuerdos-o-

Desde ese día Arnold estaba un poco confundió, pero trataba de averiguar porque Simmons le había dicho eso y porque a Él.

Sin darse cuanta llegó al parque a la vuelta de su casa. Al dirigir y observar bien, se dio cuenta que cierta rubia estaba sentada en una banca un tanto alejada de las personas que estaban ahí. Estaba cabizbaja, lo que preocupo más al rubio. Se acercó a ella lentamente sin dejar de mirarla, suspiró fuertemente y se armó de valor para preguntar…

-¿Helga, te encuentras bien?-

-o-

Helga, al escuchar el timbre de concluidas las clases, agarró su mochila lo más rápido que pudo y salió del salón rápidamente. Salió del colegio, no quería estar ahí. No iba a ir a su casa, eso ni pensarlo, pero quería ir a un ligar tranquilo, así que opto por ir al parque.

Definitivamente este tema le estaba preocupando. Y ¿Quién no se pondría así si se entera que sus padres se iban a divorciar? Quería llorar, mas no debía. Sabia controlarse, más que nadie y no perdería el control ahora y menos en la calle. Llegó rápido al parque y se sentó en una banca apartada de todo el mundo. Solo quería estar sola sin que nadie la moleste. Escuchó su celular timbrar, era un mensaje de Phoebe.

"Helga, me tienes preocupada ¿Dónde estás? Bueno si quieres ven a mi casa a cenar, Phoebe"

Helga sonrió un poco al saber que por lo menos una persona en este universo se preocupaba por ella. Decidió responderle.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes, comeré algo por ahí, Helga"

Envió el mensaje y guardó nuevamente su celular. Algunas lagrimas traviesas se escapaban si aviso, pero rápidamente con su puño, las secaba.

Y la pregunta del millón… ¿Por qué a mí?, se preguntaba Helga una y otra vez. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar una voz conocida preguntándole algo.

-¿Helga, te encuentras bien? – preguntó Arnold a la rubia con una sonrisa. Helga miró hacia arriba encarándose con el rubio y disimuló una sonrisa falsa, y Arnold la notó.

-¿No te conteste en la mañana? – Dijo Helga un tanto burlón – Estoy…Bien – concluyó casi en un suspiro. Se sorprendió al ver a Arnold, sentándose a su lado, mas no le dijo nada. Estaba confundida. Quería estar sola, pero a la vez quería la compañía de alguien quien se preocupe por ella.

-Helga, ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? – dijo Arnold mirándola fijamente. Últimamente le gustaba ver esos ojos celestes brillando con un resplandor increíble y una luz que le alegraba el día, mas esta vez dicha luz desapareció.

-La verdad es que… - decía Helga, pero fue traicionada por sus ojos, ya que estos empezaron a gotear lagrimas. No pudo contenerse. Tantos años aguantando sufrimiento, que por más que quisiera parar, no podía. Arnold al verla se alarmó un poco, pero prefirió no ser tan directo.

-Helga, dime… - pregunto Arnold con la voz tierna y dulce - ¿Qué paso? – Helga estaba decidida. Le contaría a Arnold todo lo que había sucedido. Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era la razón? Arnold y ella se volvieron más cercanos gracias a una promesa que hicieron hace ya dos años, "Se contarían todo y se ayudarían" Y aunque no eran tan amigos, prometieron cumplir con su promesa.

-Mis padres…Ellos… - decía Helga mirando fijamente al piso y apretando sus puños hasta no poder mas – Se van a…a…Divorciar… - Arnold sintió lastima por su amiga. Sabia lo mucho que Helga había sufrido con el tema Familia, así que iba a apoyarla, cueste lo que cueste, se niegue o no.

-Lo siento mucho… - dijo Arnold muy despacio y bajo.

-Gracias… - le dijo Helga dándole una pequeña sonrisa – La verdad, sabía que esto iba a pasar…de todas maneras… - dijo la rubia mirando al piso nuevamente. Helga sintió que algo le cayó en la cabeza y se toco, una gota de agua, iba a llover.

-Genial… - dijo Helga un tanto molesta mirando el cielo. Arnold por su parte, se sorprendió un poco ante tal comentario de su acompañante.

-¿Qué pas…. – pero su respuesta no fue terminada, ya que comenzó una fuerte lluvia, cada vez mas fuerte – Vamos a mi casa – le dijo el rubio a Helga y esta solo asintió. El camino fue frio, ambo se empaparon por completo, pero finalmente llegaron a la casa del rubio.

-Helga, ¿Quieres chocolate caliente? – pregunto Arnold un tanto alegre. Helga solo asintió. Ya sentados en la mesa de la cocina, con una rica y caliente taza de chocolate, retornaron la conversación que había quedado inconclusa.

-¿Cómo fue que pasó? – preguntó Arnold, y después tomo un poco de su tasa. Helga le contó todo lo sucedido, cada paso, desde la noche anterior. Arnold sintió cada vez más tristeza por su amiga, y decidió escucharla sin interrumpirla.

-Y así fue como me enteré… - dijo Helga mirando al suelo fijamente.

-Helga yo…lo siento mucho… - dijo Arnold muy tranquilo – Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿no?

-Si…Gracias… - dijo Helga regalándole una sonrisa al rubio. Arnold notó que la rubia se sentía muy triste, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

-Y… - decía Arnold, pero no se le ocurría nada - ¿Quieres ver una película? – dijo un poco dudoso. Helga se sorprendió ante tal pregunta y entendió que Arnold quería que olvide el tema, al menos durante un rato.

-Claro… - dijo un poco temblorosa, pero al fin de cuentas lo dijo. Y así se la pasaron casi todo el resto de la tarde viendo películas, riendo y olvidando las penas. Arnold creía que Helga tenía que estar en su casa y hablar con sus padres, así que decidió acompañarla su casa.

El camino fue frio. Las calles estaba húmedas y ambos rubios se congelaban, y más Helga, quien aun estaba un tanto mojada. Llegaron a la casa de la rubia, ya era momento de despedirse.

-Gracias por todo… - dijo Helga muy sutilmente.

-De nada, sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que necesites – dijo Arnold sonriendo un tanto – Bueno me voy, nos vemos mañana – y después de decir esto, el rubio se marchó. A estar a pocos metros alejado de Helga, pudo notar que la rubia no entraba a su casa, y decidió volver con ella. Se acercó normal, pudo notar además, que Helga estaba cabizbaja.

-Helga ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Arnold muy preocupado.

-Es…Solo que…no quiero entrar… - dijo Helga mirándolo fijo.

-Oye, no es tan tarde, ¿Quieres ir al nuevo centro comercial? – dijo Arnold tratando de animar a su amiga.

-¿Cuál nuevo? – pregunto Helga. La verdad no tenía ni idea de un nuevo centro comercial.

-Uno que esta por allá… - dijo El rubio señalando en una dirección especifica.

-Ya que… - dijo Helga no muy animada todavía, pero Arnold entendió.

Al poco rato llegaron al centro comercial, este era muy amplio y lindo. Las tiendas aun estaban abiertas, además en el techo del centro comercial, habían construido una pequeña terraza en donde las personas podían ir y mirar el cielo, el cual estaba despejado y con luna llena. Los rubios, prefirieron ir a aquella terraza, porque simplemente no querían comprar nada. Subieron por el ascensor en silencio. Eran los únicos dos ahí. Lo bonito y alucinante, era que de este ascensor, tenía una vitrina, en la cual se podía ver el panorama de la ciudad de noche, y además la luna.

Ya los dos rubios ahí, el ascensor se detuvo de golpe, causando cuita en las personas ahí adentro (Helga y Arnold). Ambos creyeron que de repente el ascensor se paraba o iba a parar en un piso. Pero sus hipótesis fueron falsas, ya que las luces empezaron a palpitar.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – dijo Helga con él entre cejo fruncido - ¿Por qué se detuvo el ascensor?

-No lo sé – dijo Arnold con clama, mientras se acercaba para marcar el botón de emergencia. Este, no funcionaba, no hacia ruido, no se prendía ninguna luz que indique que hay una emergencia, nada.

-Genial – dijo Helga pateando un costado del ascensor, este solo se movió de impacto.

-Helga, la alarma no funciona… - dijo Arnold mirando fijamente al botón rojo de un costado del ascensor.

-¿Algo mas podría pasar? – preguntó Helga irónicamente, alzando sus brazos a ambos lados como quien tiene una interrogación. Inmediatamente, después de dicho diálogo, las luces del ascensor se apagaron, dejando solo la luz de la luna iluminándolos – Mejor me callo – concluyó la rubia.

Los segundos se hacían minutos y los minutos se hacían horas. Ambos jóvenes estaban callados. Un silencio incomodo se formó en el lugar. Arnold estaba parado en el lado izquierdo del ascensor, y Helga estaba sentada al lado contrario.

Ya se habían fijado en los celulares, pero nada. El de la rubia estaba sin batería, y el de Arnold no tenia señal. Helga, muy ingeniosa, recordó con en su bolso tenía su Ipod, y como el aburrimiento la mataba, decidió ponerse solo un auricular, en caso de que su acompañante diga algo, y escuchar música.

"Solo en un pequeño pueblo un chico y una chica  
>viven en un mundo loco<br>intentando averiguar que es real y que no  
>y no intento ocultar mis lagrimas<br>los secretos son mis profundos miedos  
>a pesar de todo nadie me atrapa como tú"<p>

(I'm only me when i'm with you – Taylor Swift)

Dibujo una sonrisa muda en su rostro. Esta era una de sus canciones favoritas, ya que se identificaba con esta. Helga, con la única persona, excepto Phoebe, en la cual podía llorar en frente de, era…Arnold. A Helga le gustaron muchos chicos en estos dos últimos años, pero el único que realmente la atrapó fue…Arnold ¿Por qué? Al tener este pensamiento, Helga golpea un tanto fuerte sus manos contra en piso, y forma sus cejas ceñudas. Nunca va a dejar de sentir u olvidar lo que siente por el rubio, era definitivo, lo amaba.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó de pronto Arnold. Este También estaba callado. ¿Por qué tan difícil formar una conversación con la rubia? Hacía ya un tiempo en el que se sentía nervioso con Helga. Cuando estaba con ella su corazón palpitaba demasiado fuerte, sin saber el motivo. Además sentía la necesidad de deber protegerla y cuidarla…de ¿amarla? Claro que n… ¿sí? Todo esto ya lo sabía su amigo Gerald, y este dijo "Estas enamorado de Pataki", dejando unas risas burlonas de mas. Arnold sentía la necesidad de abrazarla, curarle las penas, oler su aroma y sentir sus… ¿labios? Sí, que quede claro que Arnold estaba enamorado de Helga, no, la ama.

-Es solo que me molesta estar encerrada en esta "caja" – dijo Helga un tanto frustrada y molesta. Arnold se sentó a su costado, no tan cerca, pero a su costado. Quería entablar una conversación con su acompañante, o moriría del aburrimiento.

-Mira, es luna llena – dijo Arnold señalando a la vitrina, para que Helga mira a través de ella.

-Si… me gusta cuando hay luna llena – dijo Helga mirando fijamente la luna.

-¿Por qué? – dijo Arnold sin dejar de mirar a la rubia.

-Por que salen los hombres lobos – dijo Helga con un tono de burla, esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro. Arnold, por su parte, la miró con una sonrisa entre confundida y divertida.

-Ya sabes…Crepúsculo… Jacob… - dijo Helga como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Arnold solo asintió en forma de que había entendido. Aunque era una broma, se sentía un poco molesto, pero no le dio mucha importancia. El rubio vio que su acompañante tenia la vista al el suelo, es decir, estaba cabizbaja.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó nuevamente Arnold. Era su segunda vez que le preguntaba esto, ya que no tenía otra manera de saber que le pasaba a la rubia.

-Sabes… - Helga alzó la vista encarando al rubio – Con el tema de mis padres, creo que voy a aceptar el divorcio… - Esto sorprendió un poco a Arnold, y Helga al darse cuenta decidió explicarle la razón – Si bueno, se debe sentir horrible estar junto a una persona que no amas… ¿NO? – Sus ojos nuevamente la traicionaron, dejando caer algunas lágrimas. Arnold al ver la acción abrazó a Helga, la primera vez que la abrazaba así. Helga se dejó llevar por el momento, quería empujarlo e insultarlo, pero no podía, su cuerpo estaba muerto en sus brazos.

Arnold se separó de Helga, solo a escasos centímetros. Se acercaba lentamente a sus labios, y Helga terminó por sellarlos. Ambos sintieron sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas, anhelaban sentir el sabor exquisito de sus labios, dulce y picante. Se separaron, aun mirándose a los ojos.

Inmediatamente, la puerta del ascensor se abrió brutalmente, entrando de ahí un señor con un fierro.

-¿Se encuentran bien? – preguntó el señor.

-Más que nunca-

FIN

¿les gusto? ¿lo odiaron? ¿muy largo? Jaja bueno era más largo pero no querían que se aburran, si quieren una continuación o secuela díganmelo en sus reviews! Soy nueva y sus comentarion me harian bien!

PD: díganme si sus personalidades están mal o son las correctas… xD

REVIEW!


End file.
